Ouran vs Seigaku
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Anak-anak Seigaku ketemu sama anak Ouran & tanding tenis! Gimana jadinya?
1. Ayo Kita Bertanding!

**Disclamer**: Bisco Hatori (Ouran Koukou Host Club) & Takeshi Konomi (The Prince of Tennis)

**Genre:** Humor (?)

**Well, tiba-tiba Ru mikir seru aja kalo anak-anak Ouran ketemu sama anak Seigaku. Tapi, walopun Ru punya bayangan yang cukup lucu di kepala Ru tentang gimana pertandingan mereka, tetep aja susah buat ngegambarinnya dalam bentuk tulisan. Jadi…maaph kalo kurang lucu yah….**

* * *

**AYO KITA BERTANDING!**

Haruhi menghela napas panjang menatap pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi anak-anak host club seenaknya menyeretnya untuk berlibur. Kali ini di vila milik keluarga Tamaki yang terletak di gunung.

"_Paling tidak mereka tidak mengajak para pelanggan host club,"_ pikir Haruhi, mencoba melihat sisi positifnya.

"Wuaah! Di gunung ini ada vila mewah seperti ini ya?" Seorang anak berambut kemerahan tiba-tiba muncul di depan vila. Anak-anak host club yang saat itu sedang mengadakan tea party di halaman depan langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eiji! Tidak sopan masuk ke wilayah orang seenaknya!" Di belakang anak berambut kemerahan itu muncul seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan potongan rambut yang aneh. "Ah, maaf, kami masuk seenaknya," kata anak itu saat menyadari bahwa seluruh anggota host club menatap mereka.

"Ooishi-senpai! Ada apa?" Muncul lagi segerombolan anak laki-laki yang menggenggam raket.

"Momo! Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Ooishi. Ia kembali menghadap anak-anak host club, lalu berkata, "Sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Permisi…"

"Matte!" Tamaki tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kalian main tenis?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Sebenarnya kami sedang mengadakan training camp. Tapi lapangan tenisnya jelek sekali," keluh Eiji.

"Eiji!" Ooishi lagi-lagi menegur temannya yang polos itu.

"Souka, souka. Bagaimana kalau kalian bertanding tenis dengan kami?" Tamaki menyerukan tantangan pada anak-anak Seigaku.

"HAAH??" Semua yang ada di sana memberikan respon yang sama saat mendengar tantangan Tamaki.

Melihat respon itu, Tamaki memasang jurus andalannya: 'puppy eyes'. "Mau ya? Mau ya?? Mau ya??" pintanya. Keenam anggota host club yang lain berpandangan.

"Hum…Kelihatannya menarik juga," kata Hikaru.

"Yaa…daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Bosan," kata Kaoru.

"Aku juga mau main tenis" kata Hunny. Mori hanya diam seperti biasa. Semua juga tahu, Mori akan setuju kalau Hunny setuju.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan akan bertanding, ya…" Kyouya memotong perkataan Haruhi, membuat Haruhi tidak berani membantah.

Giliran anak-anak Seigaku yang berpandangan. Masa' mereka harus melawan amatiran begitu?

"Ano… Karena lapangannya dari tanah, aku pikir mungkin kalian akan kesulitan…" Ooishi berusaha membuat para anggota host club berubah pikiran.

"Tenang saja. Di belakang vila ini ada lapangan tenisnya kok," kata Tamaki.

"Hontou?! Sugee!! Aku mau main! Aku mau main, nyaa!" Eiji melompat-lompat bersemangat.

Ooishi menatap anggota Seigaku yang lain.

"Kedengarannya seru," kata Momo.

"Maa…menarik juga," kata Fuji.

"Fshh.." - Kaidoh tentunya.

"Mungkin aku akan mendapat data yang bagus," tambah Inui.

"Yah, aku sih setuju saja," kata Taka-san.

"Merepotkan…" gumam Ryoma.

"Baiklah. Kami terima tantangan kalian," kata Ooishi sambil menyalami Tamaki.

_**--**_

_Di Kubu Ouran_

"Tapi Senpai, aku tidak bisa main tenis…" kata Haruhi.

"Tenang saja Haruhi, aku akan melindungimu karena kita akan bermain ganda!" kata Tamaki mantap.

"Iyada yo, Touno" Hitachiin Brothers tiba-tiba menyela.

"Lowongan untuk pemain ganda sudah penuh," kata Hikaru.

"Touno dan Haruhi harus bermain tunggal," tambah Kaoru.

"Ta-tapi Haruhi belum bi.."

"Memangnya kita bisa memisahkan mereka berdua?" Si kembar memutus kata-kata Tamaki dan menunjuk Hunny dan Mori.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua yang harus berpisah!!"

"Iyada yo..."

"Baka Touno. Apa kau tidak mengenali mereka? Mereka itu pasangan emas yang terkenal sampai tingkat Nasional lho!" Hikaru menunjuk Eiji dan Ooishi.

"Pasangan yang tidak kompak tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka," tambah Kaoru.

"Karena itu…Kami yang akan melawan mereka!" Hitachiin Brothers berkata sambil menyeringai.

Akhirnya, setelah memikirkan masak-masak, mereka berhasil menentukan urutan pemain:

Ganda 2: Hunny-Mori

Ganda 1 : Hikaru-Kaoru

Tunggal 3: Haruhi

Tunggal 2: Kyouya

Tunggal 1: Tamaki

"Yosh! Ayo nikmati pertandingan ini!" seru Tamaki.

"Ou!"

_**--**_

_Di Kubu Seigaku_

"Bagaimana? Mereka kelihatannya hanya amatiran," kata Momo.

"Kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka. Mereka orang kaya dan punya lapangan tenis sendiri di vila mereka. Mungkin saja mereka latihan tiap hari," kata Ooishi.

"Lalu, siapa yang tidak akan keluar di pertandingan ini, nyaa?" tanya Eiji.

"Aku saja. Aku malas," kata Ryoma seraya ngeloyor pergi. Tapi kerah bajunya langsung ditarik oleh Ooishi.

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka. Kamu juga harus tampil sebagai tiang penyangga Seigaku!"

"Ja…Kalau begitu, aku jadi wasit," kata Inui.

Akhirnya urutan pemain Seigaku berhasil ditetapkan:

Ganda 2: Taka-Momo

Ganda 1: Eiji-Ooishi

Tunggal 3: Kaidoh

Tunggal 2: Fuji

Tunggal 1: Ryoma

"Seperti kata Tezuka, 'YUDAN SEZU NI IKOU'!" seru Ooishi.

"Osh!"

_**--**_

_**To be continue**_

**Review ya, nyaa... Ditunggu lhoo….**


	2. Pertandingan Ganda

**Disclamer**: Bisco Hatori (Ouran Koukou Host Club) & Takeshi Konomi (The Prince of Tennis)

**Genre:** Humor (?)

* * *

**Pertandingan Ganda**

"Pertandingan pertama, ganda 2, Haninozuka dan Morinozuka dari Ouran melawan Kawamura dan Momoshiro dari Seigaku. Pertandingan dimulai!" Inui sebagai wasit memberi aba-aba.

Hunny segera mengambil posisi di depat net sementara Mori menjaga daerah belakang. Entah karena meremehkan Hunny atau karena kekuatan mereka yang terlalu berlebihan, pasangan ganda Seigaku selalu melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ke zona belakang. Meskipun demikian, Mori selalu bisa membalas serangan Seigaku.

"You're pretty strong, Baby!" seru Taka-san sambil melayangkan pukulan dengan tenaga penuh. Tapi orang tanpa ekspresi itu bisa mengembalikannya dengan mudah.

"Argh! Aku ingin mengeluarkan _dunk smash_ ku!!" kata Momo. Ia sebal karena sejak tadi Mori tidak pernah memukul lob. "Cepat keluarkan lob!" kata Momo. Malah ia sendiri yang memukul lob.

"Takashi! Serahkan ini padaku!" Hunny tiba-tiba berkata.

"Hee? Anak mungil itu mau mencoba memukul bola setinggi itu?" Ooishi menatap Hunny tak percaya.

Hunny berlari ke arah Mori, lalu menginjakkan kakinya di tangan Mori sebelum Mori melemparnya.

"Huwaah! Gerakan itu…" Momo menatap Hunny yang 'terbang' tinggi.

"Momo! Jangan lengah!" seru Taka-san.

"Usa-chan's Beam!" Seru Hunny sambil memukul sekuat tenaga.

"Aah!! Curang! Itu kan nama jurusku!" protes Eiji. Tapi tak satupun yang mendengarkannya.

"Yosh! Akan kupu.."

DUAK!

Rupanya pukulan Hunny terlalu cepat sehingga menghantam wajah Momo sebelum Momo benar-benar siap memukul.

"Wua! Momo! Oi, Momo! Daijoubu?" Taka segera menghampiri Momo yang tergeletak di lapangan.

"Powernya…kuat…sekali.." Momo bergumam setengah sadar.

"Atarimae da. Hunny-senpai kan ahli bela diri," kata si kembar. Sedetik kemudian Momo benar-benar pingsan.

"Euh… Karena Seigaku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, maka pertandingan ganda 2 dimenangkan oleh Haninozuka dan Morinozuka dari Ouran," kata Inui.

"Waii!! Menang" Hunny melompat senang.

"Yay!" Si kembar dan Tamaki bersorak.

"Kita…menang?" kata Haruhi agak tidak percaya.

"Maji desu ka?" Eiji benar-benar tak percaya.

"Fsshh… Aitsu no baka!"

"Hm..Mungkin ini yang disebut karma, ya?" kata Fuji sambil tersenyum geli. (Ahiru: -teriak2 di belakang- Pembalasan! Pembalasan!)

**Hasil: 1-0 untuk Ouran**

**--**

"Pertandingan kedua, ganda 1, Hitachiin Brothers dari Ouran melawan Kikumaru dan Ooishi dari Seigaku."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ooishi berkata sebelum bertanding.

"Haaii"

Pertandingan antara Hitachiin Brothers dan Golden Pair berlangsung cukup sengit. Rupanya Golden Pair benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan si kembar. Mereka jago!

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka jago main tenis," kata Tamaki kaget.

"Kudengar mereka juga suka baca The Prince of Tennis," kata Kyouya.

"_Dakara?"_ pikir Haruhi.

"Kami akan mengalahkan kalian, Golden Pair!" Hitachiin Brothers berseru kompak sambil menyeringai.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa!" Golden Pair tak kalah kompak.

"Yosh! Twin Smash!" Hitachiin Brothers tiba-tiba memukul bersmaan, membuat bola melaju dengan cepat sehingga Eiji dan Ooishi yang agak kaget tidak sempat membalikkannya.

"Hika-chan to Kao-chan kakkoii!" seru Hunny.

"Oi, itu kan…" Haruhi sweatdrops.

(Eiji: protes EMANGNYA INI KOMIK TSUBASA?!

Author suka-suka author donk!)

"Bagus Kaoru! Jurus kita tak akan terkalahkan!" kata Hikaru. Kaoru mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita memang tak boleh lengah, Eiji," kata Ooishi.

"Un, nyaa.. Tapi ini baru permulaan, nyaa!" kata Eiji.

Pertandingan kembali berlangsung sengit. Tetapi lama kelamaan Hitachiin Brothers kelihatan kewalahan juga. Biar bagaimanapun Golden Pair kan masuk tingkat nasional!

"Kikumaru Bazoka!" Eiji mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Hikaru mempersiapkan diri untuk mengembalikan pukulan Eiji, tapi ternyata….

DUGH!

"Itai!"

Bola yang dipukul Eiji mengenai ujung raket Hikaru, membuat arah bola berbelok dan menghantam kepala Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Daijoubu?" Hikaru segera menghampiri Kaoru dengan wajah khawatir.

"Fuuh.. Untung dia nggak pingsan, nyaa Pertandingannya kan lagi seru," kata Eiji lega.

"Un. Daijoubu," kata Kaoru sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru. Ah! Kepalamu benjol!" kata Hikaru saat menyentuh kepala Kaoru yang terkena bola.

"Itai! Hikaru no baka!"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" perintah Hikaru.

"Boku wa hontou daijoubu desu! Lagipula, pertandingan belum selesai."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertandingannya! Yang aku pedulikan hanya kamu, Kaoru!" Hikaru membenamkan kepala Kaoru ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hikaru…"

SIIIIIING Semua menonton adegan 'brotherly love' itu dalam diam. Sweatdrops…

"Eh..Euh..Itu adegan yang..er…mengharukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?' Inui memecah keheningan.

"Kami berhenti," kata Hikaru.

"HEE??"

"Tapi Hikaru…"

"Kaoru! Aku tidak mau mendengar bantahanmu! Aku khawatir, Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…."

Kedua anak kembar itu kembali berpelukan di lapangan.

"Ano… Yah… Um, kalau kalian sudah memutuskan begitu, bisa kalian menyingkir dari lapangan supaya pertandingan selanjutnya bisa dilanjutkan?" kata Inui.

"Haaiii" Hitachiin Brothers keluar dari lapangan sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka itu serius atau tidak, sih?" gumam Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Huwee Padahal kan aku belum puas main, nyaa" keluh Eiji.

**Hasil: 1-1**

**--**

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**Tinggal 1 chapter lagi doank kok…**

**Oia, thanks buat yang uda review...**

**RyoLawliet iyah, abis bingung kalo mau masukin Tezuka. Anggaplah dia masih di Jerman. Hehe...**

**Epitsu Onna um, abisnya, uda mikir kalo yang cocok tanding ma Haruhi cuma Kaidoh sih... ;p**

**Yuujin ni chapter 2-nya. Tapi bukannya uda baca duluan di multiply? ;;**

**Nyaa Review!**


	3. Pertandingan Tunggal

Disclamer: Bisco Hatori (Ouran Koukou Host Club) & Takeshi Konomi (The Prince of Tennis)

**Genre:** Humor (?)

* * *

**Pertandingan Tunggal**

"Pertandingan Selanjutnya, tunggal 3, Fujioka Haruhi dari Ouran melawan Kaidoh Kaoru dari Seigaku."

"Fshh…" Kaidoh segera masuk ke lapangan.

Haruhi menatap calon lawannya dengan tatapan ngeri, lalu menatap teman-temannya. "Aku tidak bisa main. Dou shiyou?"

"Tenang saja Haruhi! Kau pasti bisa! Otousan percaya padamu!" kata tamaki sambil menepuk kedua bahu Haruhi.

"Haruhi Ganbatte ne" Si Kembar yang sudah kembali 'sehat' menyemangati Haruhi.

"Haru-chan Nanti kalau menang aku traktir Ootoro," kata Hunny.

"Hontou?" Mata Haruhi langsung berbinar-binar. "Demo…" Haruhi kembali khawatir saat melirik Kaidoh. Tiba-tiba saja Mori menepuk kepala Haruhi, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Fujioka-kun, tolong segera masuk lapangan," perintah Inui.

"Ha-hai…" Haruhi memasuki lapangan dengan gugup.

"_Fshh…Kenapa aku harus dapat lawan yang lemah?"_ pikir Kaidoh kesal.

"Fujioka-kun, cepat mulai serve-nya!" Inui kembali memerintah saat dilihatnya Haruhi hanya memandangi bola yang dipegangnya.

"Ha-hai!"

Haruhi melempar bola, lalu mencoba memukulnya, tapi gagal.

"Hmph…" Semua yang melihat (kecuali Ryoma yang langsung memutuskan untuk tidur saja) berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan ketawa!" Haruhi berseru dengan wajah merah.

Pada kesempatan serve berikutnya pun Haruhi selalu gagal, membuat semua tersenyum geli. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mampu menyentuh bola yang dipukul Kaidoh.

"Fshh… Merepotkan."

Kaidoh akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurangi kekuatan pukulannya. Tapi tetap saja Haruhi hanya bisa memukul udara.

"Haru-chan kawaii ne" kata Hunny. Semua mengangguk setuju. Tanpa sadar, mereka semua malah menikmati tingkah Haruhi yang lucu saat berusaha memukul bola.

"Sial! Kenapa dia kelihatan kawaii begitu?!" pikir Kaidoh dengan wajah memerah.

TUK!  
"Ah! Kita!" Tanpa sadar Haruhi berseru saat ia bisa memukul bola. Dan walaupun pukulan Haruhi pelan sekali, Kaidoh tidak mengembalikannya.

"Haru-chan berhasil!" Semua ikut berseru senang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kaidoh berjalan ke luar lapangan.

"Kaidoh, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Inui.

"Fshh…Aku berhenti. Pertandingan ini merepotkan saja," kata Kaidoh.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, karena Kaidoh mengundurkan diri, maka pemenangnya Fujioka Haruhi." Inui mengumumkan.

"Yatta! Haruhi, kau berhasil!"

"Waii Sugee na Haru-chan!"

Semua orang (kecuali Ryoma dan Kaidoh tentunya) menyelamati Haruhi yang berhasil. Sementara itu, mereka tidak menyadari kalau Kaidoh tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin dalam hatinya ia sudah puas karena telah berhasil membuat Haruhi memukul bola.

(Kaidoh: -muka merah- Aku tidak berpikir begitu!!)

**Hasil: 2-1 untuk Ouran**

**--**

"Pertandingan berikutnya, tunggal 2, Ootori Kyouya dari Ouran melawan Fuji Shushuke dari Seigaku."

Semua penonton bergidik saat merasakan aura hitam seolah muncul dari kedua pemain. Maklum, 2 'setan' bertanding, mungkin saja akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Penonton yang awalnya menonton dengan menahan napas karena tegang, lama kelamaan mulai bernapas normal. Rupanya pertandingan mereka biasa saja… Penonton jadi kecewa.. (lho?)

"Waa! Itu Tsubame Gaeshi, nyaa" seru Eiji saat melihat Fuji mengeluarkan salah satu dari triple counter nya.

Kyouya tidak berhasil memukul, tapi tiba-tiba ia menggumamkan sesuatu. "Souka… Ternyata dengan kemiringan raket itu ya," kata Kyouya.

"Hm…Rupanya dia hebat juga, bisa mengerti hanya dengan sekali melihat," gumam Inui, merasa tersaingi.

"Kyouya-senpai sugee!"

"Balas pukulannya Kyouya!"

"Kyou-chan! Ganbare!"

Kyouya terus menerus mengomentari pukulan Fuji. Entah sudut kemiringan raketnya lah… langkah kakinya lah… Pokoknya macam-macam! Semua orang berdecak kagum mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Fuji hanya tersenyum.

"Walaupun dari tadi Ootori selalu mengomentari Fuji, tapi kok permainannya begitu saja, ya?" Ooishi tiba-tiba bergumam. 'Masaka… dia sengaja menunggu saat-saat terakhir?' pikir Ooishi khawatir.

"Oi, Kyouya-senpai! Kalau sudah tahu cara memukulnya, kenapa Senpai tidak mencoba membalas pukulannya dengan cara yang sama?!" Hikaru yang sejak tadi merasa aneh, akhirnya berkomentar.

"Baka! Memangnya kau pikir bisa semudah itu? Walaupun tahu, tapi kalau tidak pernah melatihnya, tidak mungkin langsung bisa! Kau pikir dari tadi apa yang aku lakukan?" kata Kyouya, tentu saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Haah? Emang dari tadi Senpai melakukan apa sih?" Tanya Kaoru bingung. Sepertinya dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang spesial.

"Dari tadi aku mencoba menirunya tahu!" katanya dingin.

GUBRAX!!

Ternyata pukulan-pukulan aneh yang dikeluarkan Kyouya sejak tadi itu maksudnya ingin meniru Fuji, tho?

Setelah itu, penonton yang kecewa jadi malas menonton lagi. Paling-paling cuma Inui (yang sejak tadi bergumam, "Ii data.") dan Tamaki (yang masih berusaha menyemangati Kyouya) yang masih serius memperhatikan permainan mereka.

Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh semua orang, Kyouya kalah dengan skor 2-6.

"Permainan yang cukup bagus." Fuji menyalami Kyouya sambil memasang senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyouya merasa jantungnya berdebar. _"Nanda… koitsu…"_

"Nande?" Fuji, yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyouya, bertanya.

"Nandemonai," kata Kyouya cepat. Mereka berduapun meninggalkan lapangan sambil tersenyum.

Mungkinkah ini adalah awal benih cinta yang baru? author ditimpuk raket sama Fuji & Kyouya

**Hasil: 2-2**

**--**

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Suoh Tamaki dari Ouran melawan Echizen Ryoma dari Seigaku."

"Chibi! Mohon bantuannya ya!" Tamaki menyalami Ryoma sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"Mada mada da ne," kata Ryoma dengan wajah BT. Dari tadi dia memang tidak berniat main, sih.

"Touno! Ayo kalahkan dia!" Teriak si kembar.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah main tenis selama 2 tahun kok," kata Tamaki sambil melambai-lambaikan raketnya.

'_Sepertinya aku sudah sering dengar kalimat itu,'_ pikir semua anggota Seigaku.

"Senpai! Itu bahaya tahu!" seru Haruhi. Tamaki hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

Ryoma menatap calon lawannya itu dengan tatapan malas. _'Ya ampun. Aku disuruh melawan orang aneh seperti ini? Menyebalkan…'_ pikirnya.

"Yosh! Ayo maju Chi…"

WHUZZ!

Bahkan sebelum Tamaki sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bola yang dipukul Ryoma sudah melewatinya, membuat Tamaki shock.

"Sugee! Twist Serve Occhibi emang paling hebat!" Teriak Eiji.

"Oi, Ryoma! Tidak perlu mengeluarkan Twist Serve segala, kan?" kata Ooishi. Ia khawatir kalau Tamaki akan terluka.

"Senpai-tachi urusai," gumam Ryoma pelan. Kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan Twist Serve.

Kali ini bolanya dekat sekali dengan Tamaki, ia langsung menghindar.

"Oi, Touno… Kalau nggak dipukul, nggak akan dapat angka lho!" kata Kaoru.

"Berisik!! Kalian tidak liat bola itu? Kalau kena bisa mati tahu!" kata Tamaki panik.

"Kalau Touno sih kami yakin nggak akan mati semudah itu," kata Hikaru enteng.

"KAU PIKIR AKU DE…"

WHUZZ!

"…wa?" Tamaki benar-benar shock saat melihat bola lewat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"OI!! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?!" Tamaki mengacungkan raketnya ke hadapan Ryoma.

"Selama pertandingan dilarang ngobrol tahu," kata Ryoma cuek.

"Tapi kalau kena bola itu, aku bisa mati!"

"Kalau begitu, mengindar saja."

Tamaki memandang anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tolong lanjutkan pertandingannya," sela Inui tiba-tiba.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan masih dengan kondisi yang sama. Tamaki hanya bisa menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan Ryoma.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga oleh semuanya, Ryoma menang telat 6-0.

"Huwee!! Haruhi! Dia benar-benar mau membunuhku!" Tamaki mengadu pada Haruhi.

"Touno baka! Bahkan kau tidak dapat poin sama sekali," kata si kembar.

Tamaki menatap mereka tajam. "Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya nyaris mati di lapangan tenis!" katanya.

**Hasil akhir pertandingan: 3-2 untuk Seigaku**

**--**

"Terima kasih telah bertanding dengan kami," kata Ooishi, basa basi. Sebenarnya sih dia sendiri bingung, apa itu bisa disebut bertanding?

"Sama-sama. Tadi cukup menyenangkan," kata Kyouya. Tamaki sepertinya sama sekali tidak menganggap kalau tadi itu 'menyenangkan'.

"Matte!" Inui tiba-tiba berdiri di antara kedua tim. "Untuk yang kalah tanding hari ini, harus minum Inui Juice yang baru," kata Inui seraya mengacungkan botol minumannya.

Anak-anak Seigaku langsung pucat.

"Inui-senpai, yang kalah kan tim mereka, kalau begitu, mereka yang harus minum, dong?" kata Momo. Ia benar-benar tidak berminat meminum jus yang berwarna aneh itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu warna apa itu. Mungkin warna baru?

"Tidak. Aku ingin semua yang kalah tanding meminumnya," kata Inui. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak rela saja kalau anak Seigaku lolos semua. Dasar senpai yang tidak berkeprimanusiaan! ditimpuk botol

Akhirnya Momo, Taka-san, Hitachiin brothers, Kaidoh, Kyouya, dan Tamaki masing-masing menerima satu gelas kecil Inui Juice.

Semua orang menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan jijik, kecuali Tamaki….

"Inikah jus rakyat jelata?" tanyanya.

Si kembar tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Ne, Touno, kau belum tahu ya? Rakyat jelata selalu minum ini setiap pagi," kata Hikaru.

"Kalau minum ini banyak-banyak, jadi sehat lho," kata Kaoru.

"Haruhi juga bilang begitu!" tambah si kembar bersama-sama.

Haruhi yang namanya dibawa-bawa hanya bisa bereaksi "EH?"

"Souka, souka… Kalau begitu, aku akan minum!" kata Tamaki bersemangat.

"Touno mau bagian kami juga?" tanya Hikaru.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin minum juga. Tapi gimana ya…" kata Kaoru.

"Kami lagi diet sih… Jadi mesti makan dan minum sesuai aturan," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, untukku saja!" Tamaki mengambil gelas si kembar, lalu menyatukannya di satu gelas besar.

"Kalau kau mau punyaku juga boleh," kata Kyouya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tamaki, ia menuangkan isi gelasnya ke gelas besar itu.

Tim Seigaku yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa sweatdrops.

"Kalau begitu…Aku minum ya!" Tamaki langsung menegak isi gelas besar itu.

Semua langsung memalingkan wajah. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi menghampiri Tamaki yang terkapar pingsan. Semua anak-anak host club pun ikut mengerumuninya.

"Baka Touno. Percaya saja dibilang begitu… Jelas-jelas warnanya mencurigakan," kata si kembar.

Tinggal Momo, Taka-san, dan Kaidoh yang memandang gelas yang mereka pegang dengan tatapan ngeri..

**OWARI**

* * *

**Mangap aneh, nyaa Ini uda bingung gitu deh nulisnya. Hehehe…**

**Review yah…**


End file.
